


A Faithful Meeting Upon Desires

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Witcher Garalt finds himself in a Mysterious and Dangerous Demonic Lobosen Haunted Forest in Valencia and then as a result he meets Two Beautiful but Monsterous.
Kudos: 1





	A Faithful Meeting Upon Desires

Geralt finds himself mysteriously Teleported to The Blood Moon Forest in Valencia which is located Bulgaria which is The Home Of The Lovely Pale Prince Damphire Alcaurd and His Striking Fallen Vampire King Father unbeknownst to The Attractive White Haired Witcher. As soon as G senses stir he at The Distant Howlings and The Burnt Ashy Smelling Foul Grayish Fall Air as Red Rain Falls steadily he manages to get his barrings together then Ger walks and walks around looking for His White Steed Sir Valiant. And his harsh walk seems like An Eternity with Curious Wolves watch his every move and A Huge Flock Of Chattering Bats are following him over head when he finally spots Two Beautiful Brown Curly Haired. And Brown Eyed Heavily Jeweled Women in Brown Gypsy Clothes. And They Have His Horse then they say Dear Handsome Foreigner you Should Follow us into Shelter as The But His Horse In The Stables with Strange Symbols on it.  
And Ge follows The Mysterious Dreary Maidens into Castle Dracule and then as Enters into The Dinning Area a Wizened Old Maid in Navy Blue appears with Bread and Brew warns Geralt The Traveler to always lock his door with The Speical Key she gives him. and to never Walk Around At Night Inside Of The Compound and also Please Don't Go Into The Blood Moon Forest Alone At Night. Meanwhile The Browning Sisters tell that they are Tyrastria and Zanteklina and The Day Guardian's name is Seeree and A Father and Son are Their Nobel Masters then The Twins lead him up The Many Stairs. And into A Lavish Room and then tell him that as Hostesses they must Wash all Of The Male Guests so allow G to eat while they ask him about all of his Travels and Tells about his last two Journeys to Uviian and Desantis. Then they give him A Bath and The Gypsies give a new change of clothes to Ger while They Put his Old Clothes into Straw Baskets. And Take Them To Loiter and Vernesa then G goe's into A Sound Sleep with His Sword and Potions still on Him and in The Night He Hears Loud Scratching. And Loud Howls coming from In side Of The Ancient but Well Kept Gray Stony Structure but what can he possibly do when Seeree told him to to Leave His Room At Night. Finally The Pleasant Daylight breaks and The Coast is clear so Leaves his room to Examine His Door and Eerily Cryptic Surroundings and he finds exactly what He Expected to find deep gauged in rackish and wolfish clawmarks upon His Sturdy Door ending in Other Clawmarks near his door which makes his pulse quicken with Anxiety. He hears A Distinctive Male Voice and when he turns around he sees a Tall and Pale Slender Angelic Looking Long Blonde Haired Young Royal dressed in Pheasant Hunting Clothes who tells. Him Don't Be Scared Of Me Cause Gerarlt I Wouldn't dream of ever hurting you then Tyrastria and Zanteklina show up beside dressed in Revealing Gray Gypsy Skirts and Gray Barely There Tops. And then he follows them down The Stairs until They Reach The Second Dinning Hall which Decorated in Carved White Marble and Ornately Decorated Gold. And their is man and two women in all Black Sitting In A Gleaming Golden Chair and there are Gold Plates and Gold Goblets with all Assortments Of Foods and Drinks.


End file.
